Field of the invention
The invention relates to a holding device for holding a media reproducing apparatus at a passenger seat in a transportation apparatus.
Description of Related Art
The transportation apparatus may be an aircraft, such as a passenger plane or a helicopter, a land craft, such as an overland bus, an automobile or a train or a ship. Such transportation apparatus are typically provided with a plurality of passenger seats arranged one behind the other. It is common practice to attach a media reproducing apparatus to the backrest of a front passenger seat for the passenger in the passenger seat located behind. The media reproducing apparatus is an electronic apparatus for reproducing video and/or audio contents. For this purpose, the media reproducing apparatus is provided with a screen. The media reproducing apparatus may be a tablet PC or a mobile phone (smart phone), for example.
In particular in airplanes it is common practice to provide media reproducing apparatus in the form of in-seat screens, which are connected with a central data server on which video films or music for reproduction via the media reproducing apparatus are stored. At that it should be allowed that a passenger-owned media reproducing apparatus or a media reproducing apparatus made available to the passenger for the time of the journey is attached to the passenger seat. This is however critical in that in most cases conventional media reproducing apparatus do not pass the safety-related approval procedure since in the case of an accident or an emergency landing the screen may be damaged by impinging objects thus posing a risk of injury to the passenger.